


Perfectly in Step

by PendrickLocked



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Hayley, New Year's Eve, 2013-2014. Posted on thfrustration.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly in Step

“Happy New Year darling,” Tom whispered into his fiancee's ear, before turning her around gently, kissing her softly. Their first new year together, their first new year's kiss together. He smiled at her for a moment before bending down and kissing her baby bump that had only just started showing.

Hayley smiled down at Tom as he stood up and kissed her again. “Happy New Year Tom,” she whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tom replied. “Shall we dance for a while?” He took one of her hands in his and attached his other hand to her hip. She smiled up at him and nodded, moving her hand that wasn't in his to his shoulder and sliding it to his back, pulling him slightly closer to her. Tom's smile grew broader as he pressed his forehead against Hayley's. Hayley started laughing a moment later and Tom pulled back slightly. “What's so funny?”

“We're dancing, and yet, we have no music,” she laughed. Tom smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

“Hayl- we're dancing to no music, but staying in step only because we know exactly how the other moves and we're so deeply in love with one another,” he said. He pulled her her close to him again and she rested her head against his shoulder. “And darling, I think it's been a while since I told you this, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Hayley moved her head to look up at him and smiled. “And you are the most handsome man to ever walk this Earth,” she said, kissing his neck gently. “I love you so much my love and there is no doubt that you are the one person that I need.”

Tom smiled at her and rubbed her back gently. “Until our baby is born,” he said. “I shouldn't be more important that our child.”

“Well, of course, but you really are the only I will make love with. You and our child are the two best things that have ever happened to me,” she said. “I don't know what I would do without you.” Tears began forming in her eyes as she started sobbing against Tom's shoulder. Tom wrapped his arms around her and he rubbed her back, trying to sooth his fiancee and stop her tears. He loved her desperately and he knew that the crying and whacky mood swings weren't in any way her fault.

“Hayley, you'll never need to do anything without me, unless you feel the need to do something alone. I promise that I will never go unless you want me to,” he said, running his hand through her hair. Hayley's sobs continued shaking her body. Tom nearly started crying himself because because his efforts to help her feel better weren't working. “Hayley, my love, you are my everything. All I have ever wanted is you. The fact that you and have agreed to marry me and also that you're carrying my child fills me with greater joy than I can possibly describe.” He kissed Hayley's hair softly. “I love you,” he repeated over and over in a soft whisper.

Hayley eventually stopped sobbing and looked up at him. “Tom, I'm so sorry about the mood swings and crying and everything, I don't deserve you,” she said. 

“Hayley, don't say that,” Tom said. “You and I were made for each other. I know that you're having issues right now, but in all honesty, I am here to help you get through your issues. You're beautiful and honestly, you could never be more perfect in my eyes. As a matter of fact, I don't really think that I deserve you sometimes.”

“Tom, you are far too kind to me. I don't know what I was thinking; I don't know how you can put up with me,” she said, considering the last bit of his words, about him not deserving her. “Tom, do you really think that you don't deserve me sometimes. I can't believe it, you're the face of perfection.”

“Hayley, I love you and nothing will ever change that,” he said. “Come on, when you're ready, we'll put the music on and continue dancing.”

She smiled at him. “You promise to never leave me alone again?”

“I promise,” he replied. “You are my entire world.”

“What about the baby?” Hayley asked, fear flooding her face for a brief moment; this was the first time that she had been scared that he fiance didn't want their child.

“Hayley, I want you and the baby more than anything,” he said. “I will never stop wanting you.”

“Alright,” she said. “I love you. Let's dance my love.”

Tom smiled softly at her and kissed her gently, going to play the music, but Hayley reached out and stopped him, pulling his hand into her's. “What are you doing?” he asked, slightly confused. “I thought that you wanted to dance.”

She smiled at him softly. “I do, but we don't need music. As you said earlier, we're perfectly in step with one another,” she said, kissing his lips gently. 

Tom smiled in reply. “You're so very right, my love.” He took her by the hips and with both his hands and pulled her right against his body. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest.

“I love you too, my love,” he whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head. 

Hayley smiled against his chest. Forever and for always my love, she thought.


End file.
